


take out all my insides, turn into a ghost, haunting never suited me especially not alone

by SlytherinLyn



Series: all i hear is whiskey lullabies there to cradle me to sleep [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, davey and campbell are only mentioned though, its jasper's though so, let jasper be angry 2k19, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLyn/pseuds/SlytherinLyn
Summary: Jasper died angry, but he greeted them kindly.





	take out all my insides, turn into a ghost, haunting never suited me especially not alone

Jasper died angry.

Jasper died with curses on his lips and a resentment festering in his soul only just beginning to bloom. A resentment towards Cameron Campbell ( _Campbell’s clearly a bogus loser who just wants to use you, Davey_ ), towards the woods and wilderness ( _I fell down the cliff and was attacked by bears_ ), towards Davey ( _If you were really my friend, you’d want to help me put him away_ ).

Jasper died and his bones turned from a human into a pile and Cameron Campbell covered it up. His parents were clueless, left to wonder what had prompted his “running away.” The residents of camp were curious, left to wonder what had prompted his being “picked up.”

Jasper died angry and yet he approached the new generation of campers with old, dead eyes and a sag in his shoulders.

In the years and years after he died, Jasper grew up in a way no body, dead or alive, could reflect. He was angry at Davey for a year or so, and then he let go. He forgave Davey for their fight and he wanted to apologize with everything in him. He was angry at the forest for at least five years before he relented, having seen the side of it one could find no malice in. He watched baby birds fall out of their nests and take flight for the first time, watched trees grow over the scars his explosion had left, watched the forest and its inhabitants grow and age and live.

Jasper grew up. He forgave, he learned, he apologized, and he tried to rest. But angry souls don’t get that. And Jasper never stopped being angry at Cameron Campbell, the man who as good as killed him. 

But Jasper grew up. And as three kids walked onto his island and into his forest wanting to know why he wasn’t alive and why he wasn’t gone, he spoke to them as an adult explains why the world has bad people. He had grown up enough to forgive those who deserved forgiveness and to posses the knowledge that he could not stay angry forever.

Jasper died angry, but he greeted them kindly.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching Dial M For Jasper and I was thinking about it and like,,, Jasper was so angry at Davey and Campbell and everyone and everything but when he talked to the trio about his death he was mature and at peace with what happened. And I probably didn't do this justice but this is something I've never seen talked about and wish was written more.
> 
> Anyway, please leave as many kudos and comments as you can handle!  
> (Comments might make me cry though (in a good way!!!) so please leave as many as physically possible)


End file.
